


The Standard

by SlashyJazz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Draco Malfoy, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Lucius Malfoy, Omega Severus Snape, Omega Tom Riddle, Past Rape/Non-con, Polygamy, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyJazz/pseuds/SlashyJazz
Summary: Society dictated that powerful alphas should have at the very least five omegas.Harry stared at the three faces before him and decided that three was the perfect number.Thesethreewere to behisomegas.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 37
Kudos: 452





	1. The Standard of Society

Harry stared at the address on the piece of paper in his hand with more disdain than ink and paper should garner. Dropping the paper into the fire he plucked a black playing card from his pocket, the surface shimmering and the face of the Queen smiling with each turn. 

Letting a bit of magic bleed into the card Harry felt the familiar suction of a portkey and seconds later he landed gracefully outside of a warehouse. Pressing the card into a slot by the door he stepped inside and was immediately greeted by a rotund man whose clothes practically dripped wealth almost as much as his stomach did. 

“Lord Potter! Distinguished guest welcome! I am so honored to have someone of your status grace my establishment, I made sure to have a wonderful line up for you today! Come, come! I am sure you will leave here a very happy man!”

He did not want to be there in the first place but society dictated a certain standard for people like him and thus far he had managed to avoid said standards. However, according to the Alphas on the Wizengamot, he needed to start taking his position seriously or else lose respect from the congregation and thus his right to vote, since no one wanted a rogue’s opinion.

Any respectable Alpha of his status had to have at least three omegas for breeding. 

Harry would have gladly given it up but then he would have to suffer Hermione’s scolding and nothing was worth those sharp comments about his lack of intelligence. 

He was nearing thirty-three now, and he knew other Alphas like him already had a gaggle of children running around, their heirs established and line secured. Harry on the other hand enjoyed the bachelor life of working, more working, and the occasional firewhiskey after pulling a 96-hour shift. 

Leaning on the cane handle crafted as a lion's head Harry placed some of his weight on the cane before he followed behind the excited man who showed off the people in the large cages. Women with their bare breast exposed, beautiful, dazzling even, but not what Harry was looking for. 

“Do you have any males?”

Borkin gave a pause, and had Harry been raised by muggles he would have snorted at a name like Borkin Burgens. 

The careful consideration Borkin gave him before his eyes gleamed made Harry want to turn around, relinquish his seat on the board and just return back to his single life, but Hermione would kill him, consequences be damned.

“Of course I do Mr. Potter sir. Here at  _ Burgens Quality Omegas _ we value quality  _ and  _ quantity over all else. I just have to warn you that my male omegas are a tad bit pricier than the females.”

Borkin ushered him down a hall to another wing of the warehouse. 

“Money is not a problem.” Harry murmured.

“Of course, of course, I did not mean to imply that it would be Lord Potter!”

“Then what  _ is  _ the problem Burgens.” he felt a little ire seep into him at the continuous avoidance of what he considered to be a simple question. 

“Apologies sir, I only worry that you may find the selection to be… _lacking_. As you know male omegas are not as plentiful as their counterparts, the ones we have were sold to us by family members or some slavers.”

Harry raised a brow at the short man who then sputtered at the silent comparison.

“Now I know people compare those of my occupation to slavers but we, or should I say,  _ I _ treat my products with care!”

Harry did not bother to correct the man’s use of ‘product’ because while their society depended on omegas for the continuance of the species, he knew that the viewpoint of omegas being more than just incubators was not something that could be changed anytime soon. Perhaps not even in his lifetime. 

“How many do you have.”

“Hmm, I would say around thirty, though five of them are children -”

At Harry’s glare Borkin squeaked “W-we don’t sell them until they are of age! I swear!”

Compared to the three wings of females they had just wandered this one was substantially shorter but the men no less beautiful. 

Harry felt as though he was shopping for a pet, not another human-being given how Burgen rattled off their qualities, status of virginity or lack thereof, and how long the omegas had been in his care. Pausing at a cage Harry stared at the heavy red cover that blocked his line of sight of the inside, but there was definitely someone inside the cage, sharp hearing noticing movement. 

“Why did you skip this one.” pointing his cane at the cage he took careful stock of the expression the man wore, facial muscles twitching before he scowled. 

“You don’t want that one Lord Potter. He’s not proper yet.”

“Proper?”

Burgens tsked “He was sold to me a little over a year ago by his parents. A disgraced noble family who needed coin so they sold their omega son. What they forgot to tell me was that the boy was pregnant. He whelped a few months ago, still nursing, and will not be able to be bred properly until the child is weaned and his hormones settle. Of course, the alternative to separate him from the child to induce an early heat can be done at your discretion sir.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose. Not in surprise at the situation because it was common to sell omega children to lessen the burden on a household who could not afford to provide suppressants or an arranged marriage. 

What he was surprised about however was that Burgens allowed the man to carry to term. Most businessmen such as Burgens would have either caused an abortion through blunt force or a potion. 

“And why did you not simply terminate it?” he asked. 

Burgens sighed, dragging meaty fingers through his surprisingly thick hair. “Kid begged me not to. Believe it or not Lord Potter sir, not everyone in my line of work is heartless. These omegas may not be my kids but they do put food in my family bellies so in return I treat them well.”

“Quality over quantity.” Harry murmured, and Burgen smiled. 

“Exactly that sir.” 

“I still want to see him Burgens.” 

With a sigh Burgen dragged off the heavy material from the cage and Harry stared at the man on the inside. 

He was as naked as all the rest with pale skin, blond hair, blue eyes, and puffy nipples that were wet with milk, the white liquid running down his chest. He was kneeling, wide eyes darting from Burgen to Harry and back, obviously being showcased had not been in the plans today for him.

“This here is Lucius. Age 24, no longer a virgin obviously but extremely fertile, I suppose you could have him pupped in a few months time. Turn around Lucius.”

The man barely hesitated in turning over onto his hands and knees, a perfect arch of his back and spreading of his legs exposed a pink pucker. 

“Even though he gave birth he tightened back up spectacularly Lord Potter sir. Nice ass, hips widened a bit more due to his pregnancy and the healer said his heats should return in a few months' time after the boy is weaned, and sooner without. His skin is unmarred and though it’s so pale it doesn’t bruise that easily.”

Harry barely heard a word of what Burgen said, green eyes still glued on the crease nestled between two round cheeks. Closing his eyes he pinched his thigh where Burgen could not see. 

“Sit properly, please.” he murmured and the omega startled before kneeling again, blue eyes peeking shyly from under light lashes and though he was very much male, the puffy nipples and small swelling of his chest betrayed his otherwise masculine features. 

“I will take him.” 

Both proprietor and omega looked at him dumbfounded. 

Burgens laughed loudly and to Harry’s alarm, the omega cried, the soft sobbing quickly rising in volume. 

“What is wrong with him?”

Crossing his arms Burgens small eyes narrowed on Lucius who hiccuped and ducked his head. 

“The babe Lord Potter.”

“What of it?” Harry nearly snapped, ire evident and Lucius only wailed louder. 

Burgens expression soured and before he could take Harry around in circles again like he did before Lucius scrambled to the cage door, long fingers curling around the bars and pressed close enough that Harry could smell the sweet milk on his chest. 

“Please don’t make me leave my baby behind!”

Lucius really was a beautiful man, a head shorter than Harry, a rare hair colour with a deeper voice than he thought the man would possess. 

“I’ll do anything! I will never make you upset with me but please, please my Lord, don’t make me leave my baby!” 

“Lucius that’s enough! Be quiet!” Burgens snapped.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose again. Why had this suddenly become so complicated? 

Looking at the omega again and the blue eyes that begged him as his words failed Harry sighed, sharp gaze on Burgens who looked less than pleased. 

“How much for mother and child.” 

Burgen suddenly looked very pleased. 

“800 galleons for Lucius, 100 for the child.” 

Harry nodded and Burgens gleefully tapped his wand to the cage, the cage disappearing. 

It was not long before Harry found his second omega in a surly brunet with dark eyes and an impressive sneer. 

Burgen sighed “This is Severus, age 26 as you can see he is a bit… ill-tempered. He has been with me since he was 15 I believe but his personality always drives off potential alphas.”

By Severus’ facial expression he wanted to tell the seller something no doubt crass but he kept his mouth shut. 

“Despite his misgivings, Severus is a very good potion maker. Before he was sold to us -”

Another menacing look directed at Burgens and Harry had to hide his amusement. 

“ - He was an apprentice at Roakes and McBloomers. His father gambled away their money, accumulated a debt that he could not pay. Gave his son to the debtors. As you can imagine what occurs with a group of angry alphas and an omega.” 

Severus if possible turned the glare up a notch though there was now a flush of shame colouring his ears and neck at the casual mention of his supposed rape. 

“The group sold him to me and here we are now.” Burgens finished, ignoring the omega's poisonous glare with what Harry thought to be practiced ease. 

“His heats are a bit irregular since he was preyed upon but the healer assures me he is still fertile. Despite the… _rough handling_ , his womb is still perfectly intact, and if nothing else he would be able to brew you high-quality potions Lord Potter sir.”

Burgens motioned for Severus to turn around and though he sneered the brunet easily got into position, ass high, and legs spread to showcase himself. 

Harry pinched himself again and Burgen grinned as if he knew what indecent thoughts were swimming his head, the proprietor calling for Severus to righten himself again. 

Stepping closer to the cage Harry leaned heavily on the lion's head cane when his leg decided to cramp up, not that he would ever show pain in front of strangers but the cane would have to do to take the edge off. 

Severus’ dark eyes were frighteningly intelligent and the omega cooly surveyed him from head to toe, eyes settling on his right leg he tried to keep weight off of. 

“Should I provide you with your very own lab to make what you will with an exclusion of anything that would have me arrested or dead, will you agree to come with me?” Harry questioned, genuinely curious for the answer he would be given.

Severus leaned back from the cage bars as if he had been slapped, suspicion taking place over the disdain. 

“It is not as if I have a choice whether to stay or go with you. Why ask.”

Harry paused for a few seconds to think over his response, all the while Burgens was staring silently and Severus stared without moving. 

“I would rather not have a murderous unwilling bed partner if I am to be completely honest. If you feel happier here I will find another, if you would like to do more of what you love then I would be happy to provide for you.”

“At the cost I give you children.” Severus scowled. 

“At the cost you provide me with at least a child before I turn to dust yes.” Harry retorted with ease. 

Severus leaned closer to the cage bars, long pale fingers reaching between to touch the fine chain of Harry’s pocket watch. 

“My own lab. I won’t share. Complete control over it.”

“Your own lab yes, control within means.”

Severus mulled over his decision for all of ten seconds before he nodded and Harry smiled at the prickly man. 

“How much is he.” 

Burgens grinned “1,200 galleons.”

Harry nodded and Burgens tapped the cage with his wand and it disappeared as well. 

“I believe I know an omega that would suit your tastes Lord Potter.” 

Burgens led him down a short hall past cages of naked men who smiled seductively at Harry, assets on display and eyes wide with heat. 

“My tastes Burgens?”

“I meant no offense my Lord, you just seem to like the most difficult, unorthodox omegas rather than the normal kind.”

“The normal kind…”

“Once again I meant no offense sir. Just that I do not believe another alpha would so readily accept another alpha’s child to come to live with them just to please the mother, and Severus has been with me for so long I believed him to be broken merchandise since he chases away every potential alpha with that tongue of his, and the ones who do want him would sooner have him dismembered and killed than keep him. I have had to deny one or two of those kinds.”

Burgens sighed and he brushed his hand through his white hair again. 

“That boy really is something. Too smart for his own good, but he’s a good lad under all those thorns.”

Harry stared at Burgens back “Do you have omega children Burgens?”

The man paused midstep before continuing walking “Yes I do. A boy and girl each, the other eight are alphas and betas.”

“I see.”

The silence lulled for a minute until Burgens stopped before a cage and Harry tilted his head to peer at the teenager who was reading a book on the bed they were given, on the ground around him were several others, organized in alphabetical order and based on the genre. 

“This here is Tom, age 16, virgin, brought in by the authorities after being found living on the street.”

“It was a  _ lifestyle  _ choice Burgens, how many times do I have to tell you that.” 

There was a childish stubbornness in the boy’s voice and Harry snorted, and for the first time since they arrived the omega looked up from his book to stare at Harry. 

The Potter alpha stared back as Tom set the book aside carefully with a marker and crawled from the bed to saunter over to the bars and Harry could not help but to take note of the perked nipples and the small half-hard omega prick whereas a second ago the boy had been perfectly limp. 

And the red eyes that were steadily being swallowed up by a dark pupil.

“This is the first time you brought me someone who was so beautiful Burgens. Is this going to be my alpha?”

Harry blinked at the term ‘beautiful’ and Burgens sighed as he had done with all the omegas Harry had taken a liking to. 

“Tom here has a very acute magical sense. He can see the magic of someone, judge how powerful they are. As a result, his body reacts, as you can clearly see.”

The smell of slick was prominent now and Harry stepped closer to the cage, gloved hand grasping Tom’s face that still held small traces of baby fat despite the high cheekbones and obviously fully developed body. Tom leaned into the touch like a touch-starved cat. 

“My magic is beautiful you say.” Harry hummed.

Tom nodded, pupils fully dilated and one of his nipples pressed to the cold bar of the cage. “It’s so  _ potent _ . I can _taste_ it.”

Harry in a fit of sadism let his hand trail down the lightly muscled chest and with a small flare of his magic in the form of a small electrical pulse he pinched Tom’s nipple. The reaction was… lovely. 

The omega gasped and shuddered, hands grabbing onto the bars of his cage to keep himself up when his knees buckled, a look of unbridled lust on his features now, and Harry did it again. 

The second pinch was accompanied by a twist of the hard nub and Tom practically howled as he came, the small omega cock jerking between the pale thighs and Harry did not mind when the sterile spunk landed on the tips of his shoe. 

Burgens looked as though he was seconds away from an aneurysm. 

“How much is he.”

“700 galleons…” the man said faintly and Harry nodded, stepping back from the cage as Tom fell to his knees, utterly happy with himself and Burgens tapped the cage to make it follow the direction of the first two. 

“That concludes my search Burgens.”

“Very good Lord Potter sir. Come this way to the transaction area where your purchases are waiting for you. Will you be paying cash or card.”

“Card. I would hope they are at least given a cloak and not meant to be transported naked.”

“Of course my Lord. The nakedness is solely for potential buyers I assure you. Their state of dress or lack thereof is left to their discretion.” 

Burgens tapped a wall that opened up to reveal a room where a woman stood with Severus, Lucius and Tom. Each omega dressed as Burgen had said, the woman holding out a black rectangle that resembled a brick with a single crevice in the middle. 

Taking out his card, a black and gold piece of magical plastic Harry dragged it down the middle of the device and the total of the sum appeared in gold at the very top. 

“2,800 galleons is your total sir.” the woman chirped and Burgen motioned for Harry to come over to a desk where a contract sat. 

“You’ve reviewed a copy I assume. This just hands ownership over to you and so on.”

“I’ve read it yes.” 

“Will you do the bite here or within the privacy of your own home?”

“When we arrive back at the manor.” 

Taking the quill up Harry pricked his finger once with a sharp end and let a tiny amount of blood fill the quill before he signed his name, the house rings insignia of House Potter and Peverell being stamped onto the paper with a flare of magic. 

Behind him he heard someone moan lightly, Burgens sighing but holding his hand out. 

“It was a pleasure doing business with you Lord Potter. I wish you many healthy children and a prosperous future with your omegas.”

Harry took the aged alpha’s hand, shaking it once. “May your business flourish and your kindness never waver.”

Burgens blinked in surprise but smiled nonetheless. He said nothing to the three omegas but Harry could feel his stare on their backs as he led the trio plus small babe from the room. 

He had not accounted for adopting a runt that was not his own so apparating was now out of the question. 

“How well are you three with portkeys?”

“Fine.”

“Only an imbecile would fumble a portkey.”

“I’m good just, I don’t want to land and -” Lucius motioned to the sleeping baby swaddled in a blanket and Harry hummed. 

Taking a handkerchief from his inside jacket Harry made it larger with a show of wandless magic, Tom looking for all the world he was about to pounce on Harry and Severus vaguely impressed. 

“Tie it around the child and then to him Severus.”

The prickly omega took the cloth to create a sling that kept the baby pressed to Lucius’s chest so his hands could be free and Harry made a note to get a professional one bought, but it would do for now. Taking out his pocket watch he enchanted it and held the gold watch out for them all to take. 

Tom eyed the watch with interest and was the last to take hold of the chain, his red eyes on Harry. 

“What do you do by the way?” Tom asked, red eyes looking up to the tall alpha.

Harry blinked down at the youngest of the group “I’m an Auror.”

The world blurred around them and Harry would never grow to like the spinning suction of portkeys.


	2. The Standard of Omegas

Harry came to quickly realize that whatever standard society had placed on omegas did not apply to his own. 

They were all unique as any functioning human being should be but it had still come as a surprise to him when the stereotypical attributes he had heard so much about from fellow alphas showed very little or not at all in the three. 

His bite mark showed proudly on the side of their necks, a stamp of ownership and a death sentence to any alpha who may decide to forego the proper respect a paired omega should be given. 

The world they lived in was strange. Omegas were not considered to be worth much, yet they were worth everything since they kept their species from falling to the brink of extinction. 

They were sold as slaves but when bought were allowed to live as lavish as the alpha could afford. 

Compared to betas and alphas, omegas were comparable to a stray animal and an unpaired omega would never be able to make it in life, while a paired omega could have any and everything except a job and perhaps freedom. 

Paired omegas were to be given respect by alphas and betas alike depending on their Lord Alpha, yet as an omega, they should be the ones to show the most respect and manners to those deemed ‘higher’ than themselves. 

It was a headache to come to terms with this knowledge as a child. 

“My Lord.” 

He looked up to see Lucius setting down a cup of coffee and a plate of sandwiches, the baby who had been named Draconis with Harry’s blessing gurgled in the harness on Lucius back and Harry could not help but smile at the tiny tyke. 

Barely seven months old but already a beautiful child, his omega father’s genes ran true in him with the platinum wisps of hair on his head and the blue eyes that would always light up when they laid sight on Harry. 

“The elves could do this Lucius, as I keep telling you.”

Lucius had a habit of servicing him with food and otherwise because according to Severus pregnancy hormones did not leave an omega’s system until well into the next year. 

“I like to do it, not as thanks for taking me as your omega but… I _want_ to do it. As _I_ keep telling you my Lord"

Harry hummed and set the documents aside for now “Then as I’ve said each time. The least you can do is call me by my given name.”

And as always Lucius blushed “Harry.”

Harry snorted and reached up, Lucius bending slightly to allow him to brush his thumb over his cheek, a shiver running through his body, barely repressed.

“Good boy. Now hand him over.”

He held out his hands for Draco who kicked and wiggled in his mother’s arms when he realized Harry was going to take him, the baby for whatever reason loved to be held by the lone alpha of the manor, his coos, and delighted squeals always picked up a notch. 

“Hello, Draconis.” Harry murmured the moment the chubby boy was standing on his lap, a light blue onesie to keep him warm contrasting with the dark material Harry wore. 

Looking to Lucius he found the blue gaze dark and the tell-tale smell of omega slick filled his office, enhanced by pheromones. 

Despite living at Potter Manor for five months now Harry had yet to bed any of the men, between his work, time away during the most pressing missions, and Harry wanting to give the men some space to grow into themselves a bit. He also did not want to take the freedom of coming to him on their own from them. 

Lucius may have sought him out to give him the occasional blowjob, a comfort more so to Lucius than it was to Harry whenever Draco was asleep, but the omega had yet to venture into Harry’s bedroom. 

Upon arriving five months ago Harry gave them a section of the manor. Separate chambers that led to a shared sunroom where they could read or relax. Despite what many critics said Harry wanted his omegas to be close to one another, to be able to depend on each other when they believed he was not capable. 

Solidarity. 

Lucius favored slacks and soft materials for shirts as anything too rough irritated his sensitive nipples. He was amazing at finances and business in general, Harry quickly dismissed one of his accountants after Lucius pointed out several errors in a few statements one day after bringing Harry a light snack. 

The omega had balked at being offered to manage a small portion of Harry’s money the accountant had failed to, just a few estates and businesses. 

Lucius loved dark chocolate, vanilla cakes with cream, and black coffee. He was incredibly well-read beyond his mathematician capabilities and was also very patient. 

Draco cooed at Harry, tiny hands slapping at his face to gain his attention even as Lucius chastised the boy for it. 

“Your mother is very captivating little dragon.” he pressed a kiss to the baby’s palm, Lucius blushing again at the compliment. 

In just five months Harry forgot entirely what it felt like to be a bachelor, the manor he was never eager to return to was filled with life and noise and new scents, the house-elves ecstatic to have more people to serve and beyond themselves with Draco.

“Of course you’re here, hogging Harry all to yourself.”

Tom drawled as he sauntered inside, red eyes bright and skin glowing. Tom was all new information, skin care regimes and barely contained animalism wrapped in the body of a sixteen year old who got off on feeling Harry’s magic. 

Lucius rolled his eyes but took the teasing before plucking the book Tom had his nose buried in from the boy’s hands. 

“Hey! I was reading that!”

“That’s all you ever do, how you are still alive I have no clue.” Lucius retorted, marking the page and closing the hardcover book. 

Tom pouted, choosing the drape himself over Harry’s desk like a huge cat, fingers sneaking one of the ham and cheese sandwiches away. 

The alpha watched as the two bickered while Draco chewed on his fist and watched Harry with a rapt fascination. 

Tom upon arriving five months ago had taken over the library, rearranging the shelves, coding the books, and sorting each genre, after which he pouted his way into Harry giving him lease over the redecoration of the space. Tom was confident, assertive, and loud, the exact opposite of Lucius who preferred to keep his desires to himself was soft-spoken and a bit shy. 

Tom often chose tight jeans and loose sweaters big enough to fall off his shoulders, several of Harry’s shirts stolen and stashed away in the omega’s closet as the elves reported. 

Just like Lucius, the omega was intelligent but his knowledge lied in nearly every subject, especially runic magic.

That led to Harry having a space built, secured, and cushioned for the boy so he could practice and not blow himself up should the runes collide. 

Heavy petting that often involved Tom’s tongue down his throat and the omega grinding away on his lap until Harry let his magic flare. It normally took two small explosions of it to get the boy off and afterwards he would sit on Harry or lounge next to him for hours before wandering off to read. 

Harry learned that Tom favored mild spices, sweet drinks, and loved anything involving cheese. 

Between the two Tom stepped beyond the box of stereotypical. He hardly ever bent his neck, was never apologetic with words and had raised Hell on one occasion Harry had taken them out into the city. 

Where Lucius was a gentle flame, Tom was a roaring fire on a good day. 

“Do you two know nothing other than disturbing the man?”

Severus' low drawl was last to fill the room, Tom sighing dramatically before taking another sandwich before Lucius could slap his hand away and Severus taking a seat on the chair before Harry’s desk.

As always he was dressed sharply. Black slacks and a button-down shirt, his dark eyes centered on his alpha who stared back at him. 

Among the three he supposed Severus was harder to win over. His past interactions with alphas had been less than stellar and Harry until recently had walked around on egg shells with the slightly aggressive omega who used his words like knives. 

He had made clear of his promise of giving Severus his own potions lab, fully stocked and equipped with the latest cauldrons, vials, ventilators, and workstations. Lucius being in charge of making sure the other omega did not starve himself to death in the lab. 

Severus was all sharp words, dark wit, and patience. 

Harry and he could carry on conversations about the stupidity of humans for hours before Severus grew bored or perhaps too attached and decided to detach himself from the situation. 

The omega had made it clear that what happened to him did not define him in the slightest, that his rape had been very real but he was not some simpering maiden that needed to be rescued. 

Harry watched as Tom left his desk to flop down over Severus's lap, nuzzling up to the older omega before Lucius joined the small group of bodies, Severus groaning under their combined weight. 

All three looked healthier than when they first arrived, because while Burgens kept them well fed and gave them medicals, the lack of sunshine, open space to walk, and general freedom had left them pale and suffering from a few deficits. 

“Mh-Gaah!” Draco squealed and Harry pressed a kiss to the soft downy hair of the baby, not minding the spitty fist on his face nor the bouncing on his lap. 

He still carried the baby smell of powder and milk, innocence in a tiny body and Harry would never be made to feel ashamed of adopting Draco the minute he accepted Lucius as his own. 

The grumbling and laughter from the chair went silent, Harry turning to find three pairs of eyes on him, raising a brow when the room suddenly spiked with omega pheromones, the potency of the amassed hormones making him choke slightly. 

“Yes?” Harry asked before giving his attention to Draco who was babbling away, Harry answering accordingly. 

Lucius had at first been worried, he did not know what to make of the strange alpha who bought both him and Draco when it would have been easier to abandon the then two month old baby so Lucius could get his heat in half a year rather than perhaps two years of waiting. 

Alphas did not simply take in another alpha’s seed, did not raise it, and help care for it. It was simply not done. 

Then again many things when it came to Harry were unorthodox and against the standards society placed.

His life before Burgens was hard, his mother and father squandering away what wealth the previous generation had accumulated, debt, foreclosures, gambling. As the only child of two betas and a pregnant omega at that, it made more sense to his parents to sell him off and gain a couple of hundred galleons than to keep him as an extra mouth to feed. 

The alpha he had slept with under the guise of love never returned his mail after the fling, and Lucius discovered weeks later the man was to be married. 

So he had quietly gone along with Burgens, quietly remained and never questioned, only begged the older alpha to let him keep his baby. 

So to be chosen from among the younger, virginal and not used omegas Lucius felt hope for the first time since his heat failed to come and his father informed him he would be sold to help aid their debt. 

For someone who worked in law enforcement, Harry was surprisingly lax with rules and structures. As long as it did not hurt them he allowed it. 

Severus had his potions lab and Tom his Runic space, Lucius himself had been given an office of his very own after he had pointed out a few mistakes on a spreadsheet of Harry’s finances. 

It was rare to see a paired omega work, even rarer for them to manage a portion of their alpha’s wealth. 

Lucius had taken the given opportunity and flourished under it, his aptitude for numbers and having previously managed his family’s expenses before his parents squandered it all, the natural ease of accounting came back. He had thought it to be lost after finding out he was pregnant was Draco, then being sold, then learning to be a mother and now an omega to an Alpha of Harry’s status, but it was like re-learning to ride a broom.

Harry was considerate and thoughtful, hard-working, and kind. A bit too hardworking in Lucius’ opinion. 

Many a time the man came home from a long shift, drank whiskey and went to bed, only to wake up in the morning, drink coffee, and not eat a thing. 

Not that his physique suffered much externally. He was still muscular and fit from training but Lucius worried his health might be jeopardized by it. His subtle hints to get Harry to eat more was passed off and more often than not Tom or Severus ended up eating the snacks he gave. 

Just like now, the sandwiches went untouched but the coffee was nearly finished, Tom having eaten four of them before Lucius banished him from the desk, then after careful consideration he too joined the duo on the small one-seater couch, Severus grumbling under them but his hands were warm where he touched them. 

Watching Harry with Draco was always an experience, for someone so big he was awfully gentle with the baby. Draco since he could recognise sounds and shapes had clung to Harry without reason or excuse. 

Harry nuzzling, then kissing the baby had made something clench inside his guts, Lucius was happy to know it had the same effect on his fellow omegas, their combined pheromones filling the office space until Harry’s green eyes dilated.

Tom whined and it was only for the fact of Draco being on the alpha’s lap the youngest omega did not climb the man, Severus’ hand clenched into a fist and Lucius himself was having a hard time doing nothing. 

Harry was also perhaps really dense when it came to matters of the heart. 

Lucius really did not know how much more they could throw themselves at the alpha before he caught a clue. 

They had late night conversations about this very topic, piled into whatever bed they managed to gather in to discuss their alpha and the lack of sex to be had. 

Harry was trying to give them space and yes, they were thankful for it, but Merlin knew they wanted more than heavy petting, lingering kisses and the feeling of a hard bulge pressing against their rears. They wanted that hard, thick thing Lucius had spied on several occasions when Harry was freshly showered, and when he took the initiative to corner him and swallow him whole down his throat. 

“Do you work late tonight Harry?” Lucius asked and the weight of those green on him never failed to make his heart flutter. 

“No, I only have to step in for a few hours for a meeting with the Minister. Why, do you need something?”

Harry raised a dark brow at him and perhaps it was their stares or how quiet Tom was being, but the alpha’s eyes narrowed slightly. 

“We just wanted to have dinner with you, is that okay?” the blond omega smiled at Draco when the baby cooed at him, Harry temporarily distracted by the little boy. 

“Should I stop for anything at the market?” 

He shook his head and leaned back against the armrest of the chair, Severus hand curling around his knee and Tom’s fingers rubbing his nape. 

“Just bring yourself Alpha, that is all we need.” 

Harry gave them another wary glance before Draco landed a spitty smack of the lips on his nose, drawing the alpha’s full attention on him once again. 

Dinner was a lovely affair and since Harry never favored long tables and stilted conversations he had gotten a round table for the dining room so they all were within arms reach, feet touching when someone stretched and the conversation flowing even if he mostly just listened. 

From the beginning his eyes were drawn to the three men the moment he stepped through the floo, his outer jacket being taken by Tom after a kiss was pressed to his lips, the youngest omega dressed in a very deep white v-neck that exposed a good portion of his chest and some of his abdomen, the material clinging to his slim body and the shorts he wore perfectly outlining the perky ass. 

Tom all but dragged him to the dining room where the others were waiting. Severus setting down a dish in the middle of the table, the normal dress shirt absent and instead a silky blouse with the rare pair of jeans the man chose to wear on occasion. Severus raised a brow at him before drawing him lower so he could press a less than chaste kiss to Harry’s mouth. 

Lucius was last, a sheer off-shoulder blue sweater that showed his still puffy nipples on full display when the angle and light was just right. His blond omega following in Severus’ footsteps and drawing his down so he could kiss him as well, the flick of a tongue had Harry leaning closer for more but Lucius retreated with a small smile. 

The food was amazing, as it always was but Harry had plenty reason to be distracted throughout the entire meal. A reoccurrence of a hand squeezing his thigh, another brushing over his lower abdomen, a barefoot kneading at his crotch and the thick heady scent of omega pheromones clouding the air to the point Harry groaned, his cock well and truly hard under the Auror commissioned pants. 

It was like watching a carefully choreographed skit, the moment his alpha pheromones filtered into the mix the three men stood, hands taking his larger ones, another nudging him from the chair and several uncoordinated steps later Harry landed on his bed. 

He felt drugged with how muddled his head was, but he knew his was completely sober, green gaze on the three men as they crawled onto his mattress, three uniquely different personalities now under one roof of lust. 

The alpha’s breath hitched as the zipper was pulled down along with the underwear, the stiff eleven-inch shaft springing free, droplets of precum landing on Tom’s face where the boy laid between his legs. 

Harry swallowed when Tom grinned, pink tongue licking the pre from his lips before he gave the fat cock a lick from the base to the wet tip. 

“It’s so big, Alpha your cock is so _big_.” Tom mumbled.

Harry groaned loudly, the sound of clothes rustling and then two very naked omegas leaned into his line of sight, Severus’ dark eyes catching Harry’s for a moment before he joined Tom, the wet muscle lapping at the heavy balls before he gently suckled on one. 

Lucius stared at the scene before him and though a part of him ached to joined he had his own mission. 

“Alpha…” he murmured and Harry's sharp gaze snapped to him, hand gripping Tom’s hair where the boy was bobbing his head along the heavy length. 

Leaning down Lucius kissed the man who had saved not only him but his son as well, deepening it seconds later until Harry’s other hand reached up to curl around the back of his neck, and had he not been kneeling his knees would have given out. 

Harry often touched them there but never had he squeezed it, never was there so much dominance in the grip. 

It didn’t take long before the alpha took control of not only the kiss, his tongue coiling around Lucius’ and the hand shifting to his hair, the grip on the side of painful but oh so good. 

Tom gagged when he was forced all the way down, throat bulging but his hips shook, small sound of pleasure leaving the boy as Harry used his mouth, Severus taking care to shed the youngest of the trio of his shorts, dark hair tied back. 

Harry sat up to help Lucius free him of the shirt, gaze following as Severus parted Tom’s cheeks, his face disappearing between the two perky mounds. Tom’s throat contricted around him as he moaned, Severus’ tongue lapping at the slick wet hole, the youngest omega whining when he let Harry’s cock slipped from his mouth to rest against his cheek. 

“Mhmm! ...Ah!”

Harry could not tell the difference between the three scents now, so combined and raw even their individual slick essence all smelled the same. 

Tom was staring at him, red eyes blown wide as he rolled his hips backward against Severus’ face and fingers, cheeks flushed red. Reaching out towards Lucius the boy whined again and Harry watched as the blond straddled him, round ass resting on his chest before he kissed their youngest partner, both moaning at the contact. 

Lucius’ hole was twitching, the dusty pink pucker glistening as slick slipped from it in clear rivulets. Harry laid back, large hands grasping Lucius by the hips to drag him backward, the blond’s yelp of surprise turning into a loud moan of pleasure. 

Mimicking Severus Harry tongued at the omega’s hole, tongue circling the crease, spurred on by the nails digging into the meat of his thighs. Lucius was trembling and Harry took great pleasure in making the man come undone from just his tongue, the muscles poking at the tight rim before it wriggled inside. 

The groan he received in response was marvelous, swallowing the sweet juices pooling into his mouth Harry spread the pale cheeks wider, not deterred in the slightest as the blond began to ride his face. 

This was perhaps every alpha’s dream he supposed, to have three beautiful omegas worshipping one another and him, room filled to the brim with so much potent pheromones it was hard to not fall into debauchery. 

“A-Alpha! Haa...Harry please!” 

What Harry could do under the weight of Lucius other than grasp the hard omega cock in hand, a jolt of magic coursing through the blond until he shuddered and came with a wet cry. Tom following behind seconds later, his acute sense of Harry’s magic tipping him over the edge with a curse. 

Lucius flopped to the side, chest heaving, and Severus stood straight, face wet with Tom’s juices but the man seemed satisfied enough to nudge Tom to the side before he straddled Harry, his four-inch prick leaking but not as much as the soaked behind. 

“Are you going to persist in treating me like a damsel in distress Alpha?”

Severus braced his hands against the broad chest of the man who freed him from what he had accepted as a long life in a cage, had given him a purpose and freedom he had never known since his father sneered and locked him in the basement the day he presented. 

Severus may never say it, at least not anytime soon because the words always froze on the tip of his tongue, but he was steadily growing to love the alpha. His kindness and patience unmatched. 

A good man. A good Alpha. 

Never would he have believed he would think those words, not after his father sold him to be raped, and then his rapists sold him into a life of uncertainty. 

“Will you fuck me Alpha?”

The feeling of Harry’s hot hard cock rubbing between his cheeks, the bulbous head pressing against his hole that had not been used in years beyond his fingers, and the odd toy given by Burgens for his heats. 

Harry sat up in a smooth movement to place his hands on the alabaster skin, blunt nails digging into Severus’ cheeks until the omega wrapped his arms around the thick of Harry’s shoulders, old scar wounds under the palm of his hands. 

“Nghnn…”

Harry silently guided Severus against the tip of his cock until the wide head breached his pucker, the omega gasping at the burn as he slowly lowered himself down onto the fat shaft, hole stretching wide and walls squeezing the intrusion. 

“Shit Sev...”

Severus bit into his lip as he felt the heavy cock finally bottom out, his belly aching slightly where he could feel it pressing on the inside, the slick making the slide in nearly painless but Harry was just too big for it to not hurt some. 

He felt full, hand slipping down to press to the flat stomach and the logical part of his brain knew it was the omega side talking but, he wondered how it would feel to be impregnated. To grow with a life solely his and Harry’s. 

“I’m moving now.” 

He was warned, the alpha laying flat again and Severus barely had time to brace himself before Harry manhandled him up and off the thick meat before thrusting up the same time he brought Severus back down. 

The potion apprentice lost the concept of time soon afterward. 

He could feel his body moving, sometimes on its own, other times Harry was using it over and over, fucking orgasm after orgasm from Severus’ body. Positions were changed with Severus crying into the mattress as Harry pounded him from behind, hard slaps of his hips and the powerful drive of the cock into Severus’ guts until he gasped more than he breathed. 

“Ah! Ah! _Nghh-ah!_ Fuu-fuuck meee… al-alphaa _fu-ahh_!”

Severus tensed up, fingers clawing at the mattress as he came again, this orgasm dry and the spent omega prick twitched as Severus sobbed, eyes rolling back when he felt teeth sinking into the back of his neck, blood welling to the surface as the hot flood of cum filled him. Harry’s cum load was spectacular and Severus moaned as his hole continued to milk the man, the man panting against his nape, tongue licking at the bloody bite mark that tied them together. 

The first bite at the side of his neck was just a show of ownership, but the raw fresh one made it official, made it all real and permanent. 

Severus felt the still hard cock slowly slide from his body, hole wrecked and sloppy with slick and cum but he had never felt better, a tidal wave of endorphins flooding his system along with the powerful combination of alpha-dren and omega-dren pheromones acting like a drug to his cognition. 

He watched through blurry vision as Tom was taken next, the younger omega taunting Harry as he always did, putting himself on display with his legs spread wide to expose his virgin hole. 

The following screams of estacy accompanied by pleads of stop were to be expected and Severus let himself drift off for a bit. 

Tom clung to Harry, his knees pressed to each side of his head and every thrust from the alpha made him feel as if he was going to break. 

He wanted to break, he wanted Harry’s cock to wreck him as he saw it ruin Severus. 

“Fuck me! Fuck me please Alpha! Fuck my pussy!” 

Harry grunted, teeth nipping at his ear in retaliation and Tom mewled, opening his mouth to take Lucius’s prick inside as the blond and Harry kissed. 

It was a messy kiss of teeth and saliva but Tom enjoyed the view from below as he slurped at Lucius’ cock, the wet prick resting on his tongue as he lost the ability to focus on it, not when Harry was making a mess of his insides. 

“I’m gonna get pregnant… I’m go-gonna get b-bred!” 

His stomach was a mess of his own sterile spunk and when he was flipped over, ass high in the air and fingers spreading his already loose hole wider, Tom cried out as the air was punched from his body. 

The slams of the fat alpha cock were harder now, any sassy cheek Tom had before gone and all he could do was cling to Lucius or the bed, hole making obscene sounds as more and more slick poured from him to soak the already wet bed. 

This was too much, was it suppose to be so much? 

He felt like he was going to go crazy. 

Harry pulled out to the tip and with a brutal propel of his hips, his cock was shoved back inside Tom’s velvety ass, the omega screaming again and again, drool leaking from his mouth as his eyes began to roll backward. 

Harry gripped the sweat-damp curls, tongue lapping at the salty neck before he latched on, teeth piercing the skin and Tom bucking hard enough Harry worried he had hurt the boy before he fell lax. Pulling back and then pulling out, his cock still dribbling cum, Tom’s hole gaping wide. 

Moving the boy to the side with Severus, both omegas unconscious Harry turned to his final omega, Lucius smiling softly at him where he layed back against the pillows, pale skin a bit soft in the middle and small breast still filled with milk. 

Kissing him again this time softer, slower, Harry took his time in enjoying the other man, hand slipping between their body to slowly ease two fingers into the sopping wet hole; and relishing in Lucius moaning into the kiss. 

Adding a third finger the kiss was broken, Lucius’s skin flushed as Harry worked his body open, the Alpha leaning lower down to swipe a hot tongue over the sensitive buds. Jolting, the blond whimpered when the left nipple was sucked and within seconds he felt the pressure that built up after a feeding be released. 

A fourth finger was added and Harry groaned around the nipple as the sweet milk was swallowed, the man switching to the right breast and Lucius crying as he came from the fingers toying with his prostate and the tongue suckling at his breasts. 

“Draco will… Draco will be rather cross with you come morning.” he panted and Harry grinned.

“Perhaps, but not for long.”

Harry tugged on one of the nipples, his fingers retreating from the warmth of Lucius’s cunt with a following of slick. 

“Show me.”

The blond omega lowered his gaze, a sign of submission though Harry demanded none, hands cupped under the back of his knees when he drew them up to his chest, the pucker twitching in anticipation as excitement coiled in his belly from the heat of Harry’s gaze. 

The broad tip of the alpha’s cock made him tense a bit but his body welcomed Harry in bit by bit, Lucius whimpering at the thickness of the shaft that was rearranging his inside just by entering and he trembled at how full he felt. 

“When my heat comes I want a baby Harry.” 

His heat was still a good year and a half away at the most but it was still a bold declaration to make, the surprise Harry showed told Lucius that much. Harry swelled a bit bigger inside of him. 

“Are you sure? So soon after Draco?”

Lucius wrapped his legs around the alpha, blue eyes now just a thin ring of blue around black. If Harry so wanted he could shift the position of his cock to that of his vaginal opening nestled inside his hole where his cervix was lowered due to having given birth. 

Harry could if he wanted, force his cock inside to the depths of his womb to induce a heat and Lucius had no doubt he would be impregnated on the first try, but he knew Harry would never and so the next best thing was to wait until his heat when Draco became weaned. 

“I want a baby from your seed Harry, and then another, and another, I want to always be swollen with yours, my belly full with your child and my cunt stuffed with your cock.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose at the less than proper language Lucius was using, the downright filthy words that went straight to his dick. 

Every Alpha, even him who denied tradition and standard practices, wanted children. 

He desired to have the empty manor filled with life and the sounds of happy squeals, to have someone impossibly tiny like Draco look up and call him Daddy or Father. 

“I will hold you to that Lucius Potter.” he murmured. 

Lucius had no time to respond before the alpha began to move, slow rolls of his hips that sped up as the minutes ticked up. Deep, so deep but always careful and maybe Lucius fell even further in love with the man. 

“Harry… thank-mhmm! So good… it feels so good…”

He clung to the second Alpha he loved in his life and the first one to be the love of his life, Harry’s strokes continuously deep, the thick cock dragging against his prostate without cease and it wasn’t long before he came again, toes curling. 

Lucius’ hole squelched, the wet sounds of slick being pushed back and forth, his moans ranging from low groans to high pitched screams, nails leaving cresent moons over the tanned skin of Harry’s back along with the others from Severus and Tom. 

“I’m coming… I’m coming again!”

Harry held the omega closer as the man cum hit both their stomachs, the omega panting. 

Picking up speed he spread the creamy thighs and drove forward harder tha before until the man squealed, body moving with the force of the impulsion. 

“That’s it Lucius… come for me again.”

Lucius obeyed, back arching as he came again, this time only a few dribbles of white. 

Harry was hard and throbbing inside of him, a constant pressure that seemed to fill him to the brim and all he could think about was the future where Harry knotted him during his heat, where he would be filled until his belly bloated and then fat with Harry’s baby. 

“Breed me… breed me full please…” he mumbled, barely coherent, body limp when he was turned onto his belly. 

Harry was a substantial weight on his back, muscle and height making the alpha a lot heavier but it was a good weight, it kept Lucius grounded, until it didn’t. 

His tongue hanging from his mouth as the pistoning of Harry’s hips were felt in his belly, the cock leaving an imprint in his lower guts. 

When his hair was swept from the back of his neck Lucius whined, tried to raise his hips so he could move back to meet the demanding slides of the thick cock but Harry just pinned him further and Lucius went lax in utter submissiveness. 

The pain of teeth penetrating his skin made him hiss but then he was knocked over by the waves of euphoria as he felt something snap into place within him. 

Feeling Harry cum into his depths was perhaps the best feeling in the world, second to holding Draco for the first time. The thick cum filling him in long spurts of white and the omega cooed, turning his head to accept the kiss from the man who was now bonded to him, who would be the father of every child he had from thereon. 

Harry remained buried in Lucius even after his cock finally went limp and it was only when the blond drifted off did he slowly pull out, easing Lucius over to the other two omegas. 

Spelling the bed clean would do nothing for the smell of cum, slick, and pheromones but at least they would not be laying in their own filth. 

Calling a house-elf to bring a basin of water and two clothes he carefully wiped the men down, each hole gaping wide but his cum still had yet to escape from them. Banishing the basin Harry sighed and looked at the omegas who were now a tangle of limbs and happiness, the three men wrapped around one another with such practiced ease he suspected they did it often. 

Dragging his fingers through his hair the Potter-Peverell alpha sighed. Never would he have thought the three omegas would gang up on him, much less plot it all in an effort to get him to have sex with them. 

Granted they had been in his manor almost seven months now and he had yet to lay with them, some alphas did not wait two days before bedding their omegas, much less half a year. 

Laying down on the bed Harry spelled the comforter to cover the three sleeping men and though his body was exhausted his mind was racing like a snitch during a quidditch match. 

Sleep was a long time coming but when he woke up the tangle of bodies were now surround him, Tom resting between his legs, head on Harry’s stomach while Lucius and Severus each flanked a side each. 

He would be unable to get up without waking one or all of them, so Harry just settled down again, the odd feeling of being protected lingered, protection by three men who society dictated should be protected by _him_ , not the other way around. 

Tom nuzzled his face on his stomach, a line of drool smearing over the lower abs and Harry sighed, drawing Severus closer and the sleeping man snuggled into his side, completely different from when he was awake and his stare on a good day was piercing. 

Lucius stirred, sleepy blue eyes squinting up at him and Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Go back to sleep.”

Lucius stared at him a while longer, face pressed into the alpha shoulder and Harry counted the seconds until his breathing evened out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments guys! I really appreciate each and every single one of them.


End file.
